


I don't know how to open up

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Can be parrlyn if you want, Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attack, anne is literally me in situations like this, doesnt have to be romantic, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Catherine hears crying coming from Anne's room and walks in on her mid panic attack.This is my first six fic and my first fic on ao3 so I'm still figuring this out!





	I don't know how to open up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Anne Boleyn has never been good with dealing with her emotions since her reincarnation. She took on the role of the jokester and the goof of the group, partially to make the other queens laugh but mainly as a method of self defence. She didn't ever have to face the harsh reality of her past if she was joking about it.  
She had suffered with the occasional night terror here and there since being brought into the 21st century, but Anne was ashamed of them and felt like she could deal with them on her own. However, recently they've started coming back with more frequency and more force then before.  
Anne hated herself for the fact that she got these nightmares so often and she was flat out terrified to talk about it to the other queens. From her past experiences she had learned that no good had come from letting people in. Anyways, Kitty had it worse so it just seemed right that the other queens focus on her cousin rather than her.  
Catherine Parr was more often than not a quiet observer. Most mornings she would be curled up on the couch when Boleyn came down the stairs. The majority of the time she would be her bubbly, goofy self, but more and more frequently she’ll come down the stairs with dark circles under her eyes and an uncharacteristically quiet demeanour. Cathy knew something was wrong but had no clue how to approach the subject. Anne was typically very reserved and never talked seriously about her past or her emotions.  
One morning Aragon was off at mass, Jane, Kat and Cleaves were out for brunch and Anne was sleeping, so Cathy had decided to go grab her book and journal to head outside to the garden. She was walking down the hall when she heard what she thought to have been a sniffle. She stopped walking but didn't hear another one so she assumed it had been a loose floorboard or something. Cathy continued down the hall and grabbed what she needed from her room before heading back down the hall. This time she distinctly heard what sounded more like a sob. She immediately went to Anne's room and was met with the girl curled up into a ball on her bed, clawing and her neck while sobbing profusely.  
Cathy ran over to where the smaller girl was laying and grabbed her hands before she could do more damage on her neck. She knew she couldn't be overbearing, Anne just needed a shoulder to cry on and she was more than happy to be that for the girl.  
“Hey Anne, hon, can you hear me?” Cathy asked, trying to gauge the brunettes mental space.  
When she received a slight nod from Anne she spoke again. “Ok babe, I need you to breathe with me. Can you follow my breaths? Just like this, in...out...in...out.”  
Anne was able to take a couple shallow breaths, mimicking the other girls breathing.  
Cathy drew the panicking girl close to her and put her ear to her chest, hoping the steady thumping of her heartbeat would calm Anne's sporadic breathing.  
A few minutes later the girl in her arms seemed to realize what was happening and immediately tried to push her away.  
“Cathy, I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm so sorry, it's not normally ...”  
But she was cut off by a gentle hug and the words “there's nothing to be sorry for, I'm right here” whispered in her ear.  
Anne slightly relaxed but was still extremely on edge. She knew Cathy would want to talk about what happened and she didn't know if she could bring herself to open up.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Cathy playing with Anne's hair and Anne allowing herself to receive some comfort.  
As expected once they pulled away Cathy asked “do you wanna talk about it?” However she surprised Anne by adding, “you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm ok to just be the shoulder you can lean on. Just know that i’m here for you.”  
With those words Anne almost broke out in tears again. She was so exhausted from her panic attack and just the jokester and constantly happy facade. The younger girl just allowed herself to lean into her friends soothing touch.  
Anne surprised the both of them when she said “it was a night terror and panic attack, I get them sometimes and they suck.” It wasn’t much but it was a huge step considering her normal non serious personality.  
Catherine just pulled her into a tighter embrace murmuring sweet nothings in Anne's ear trying to comfort her for one but also to show that she’s appreciative that she felt comfortable enough to open up, even if it was the smallest thing.  
Eventually when Anne pulled away a bit she said “Cathy I’m so sorry, you really don't have to do this. I would’ve been able to handle myself you know. Anyways, shouldn’t you be with the others? They’re probably wondering where you went.” She was trying so hard to put up the act of ‘everything’s ok’ but Cathy could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Anne went silent and was basically just fighting with herself. One part of her desperately wanted to let her friend in and spill all her thoughts and emotions. The other part of her wanted to close herself back off, go join the others and pretend nothing was wrong.  
Catherine knew something was wrong the moment the younger girl went silent. However she didn’t know what to do.  
Cathy tried to ground Anne by placing her hand on her shoulder. She seemed to reach her a little bit, so she tried again. The older girl placed her other hand on the brunettes shoulder and tried calling out to her. “Anne, hon you are here with me, Catherine, you are safe. Whatever is going through your mind right now, it’s ok. I’m here for you and you’re going to be ok.” At this point she was just saying anything and everything she thought could potentially be of use to the girl.  
Cathy's touch grounded Anne to the point where she didn't completely spiral but was definitely not completely calm.  
When the older girl opened her arms Anne moved into them with a bit of hesitation. Cathy told her “you are not allowed to apologize any more, I'm not going anywhere. It's ok to need a little help sometimes you know. Me and all the other queens will always do everything we possibly can to help you because we love you so much Anne, I really hope you know that.”  
“I just- I don't know. Other people's issues are so much bigger than mine. You all should be focusing on Kat or on yourselves rather than worrying about little old me. I know that I should probably open up more but it's so hard. I've trained myself to deal with all my problems on my own and to pretend everything is ok no matter what. I don't know how to change that now.”  
Anne was just sitting, staring at Cathy by this point. You could see the genuine fear in her eyes.  
“I get that. It's always easier to pretend you're fine but it makes it so much harder in the long run. However, I promise you this- you don't ever have to pretend around me. I know things won't necessarily change right now, but my door is always open if you want to talk or just hang out.” Cathy said while sending Anne a warm smile.  
“Also, if you have a panic attack or you wake up from a nightmare again, please, please come get someone. If you get sick of me at least get Jane or Kat or literally anyone. I don't want you to suffer alone anymore.” She added, taking Anne's hands into her own.  
Anne was touched. She knew that the queens cared for each other and that they were amazing women, but she didn't think anyone actually cared for her that much.  
“I will try, I promise. Also by the way, I could never get tired of you even if I saw you every minute of the day.” Anne said, sending a sly smile towards Parr.  
Cathy just blushed at the comment and elbowed the other girls knee as a non verbal way of saying ‘shut up.’  
Anne just laughed before looking her in the eye. “All jokes aside, seriously thank you. You don't know how much this actually means to me.”  
She was pulled in a tight hug. “Anytime.” Cathy responded before letting the young queen go.  
“Ok I'm famished and seriously where is everyone else?” Anne told Catherine, who was just realizing it was nearly eleven and Anne hadn't eaten yet.  
“Aragon’s at mass and the rest of them are out at brunch. I can go cook something for you if you want?” Cathy informed her.  
“Nope! I've got a better idea, I'm cooking for you! I don't care if you already ate, I need a way to say thank you.” Anne exclaimed, the most excited she's been all morning.  
“I've already said you don't need to thank me, but fine. You have to let me help though!” Parr called after her as Anne was up and out of the room the minute she was told she could cook for her friend.  
Anne hasn't been good with emotions but with help from Cathy and maybe eventually the other girls, she's going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Anne's stuff seems like she's just thinking in spirals but that is literally me in situations like this. I'll open up a bit and then completely push them away so Anne is definitely a bit messy but it's late and my thoughts are messy so....


End file.
